Las Concidencias No Existen, Solo Existe Lo Inevitable
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: El creía que su vida era perfecta y normal pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas llegarían alcanzarlo en este nuevo presente... Las reencarnaciones existirán o es solo una ironía de la vida!
1. Yo Parte I

"**Las Coincidencias No Existen**

** Solo Existe lo Inevitable"**

**Primer capitulo: "Yo" **

**Parte I  
**

Bueno la verdad es que no se como comenzar esta historia… Contándoles lo que sucedió o como empezó mi vida – decía un joven escribiendo sentado en un escritorio y con un notebook al frente, creo que eso suena mejor. Me presento primero que todo diciendo que mi nombre es Shaoran Li, tengo 21 años y soy un joven muy bien parecido (bueno eso es lo que dice mi madre). Empezando a recordar hace 20 años atrás (un episodio que alguna vez comento su padre)

Mi amor nuestro tesoro se parece tanto a ti – decía felizmente una dama muy elegante con mirada azulina y test muy blanca.

Si mi cielo – decía un señor muy apuesto sosteniendo a un bebe de un año aproximadamente en sus brazos, Shaoran es mi vivo retrato y espero que algún día se una persona feliz y orgullosa de llevar el apellido Li (sonriendo)

Y así es soy feliz y también estoy muy orgulloso de llevar este apellido, bueno seguiré con esta biografía contándoles mis gustos: me gusta mucho la luna, la naturaleza, el color verde (es mi preferido la verdad) también practico muchos deportes como por ejemplo artes marciales, tenis, golf y de hecho en la universidad soy el capitán del equipo de futbol. Mis pasatiempos son leer, escribir, la historia, me gusta mucho mi soledad y si (se ríe) tengo que reconocer que no soy una persona muy sociable o amistosa y para serles franco un no entiendo por que soy popular en la universidad, ya que soy una persona muy introvertida y solo me relaciono con mis compañeros cuando es necesario, hasta creo que tengo un club de admiradores (sonrojándose) algunas veces pienso que se debe mucho a mi primo (moviendo la cabeza) lo mas probable que mi fama y popularidad se deba gracias a el, ya que el es un joven muy sociable y se da con todas las personas en cambio yo soy (sonríe) en pocas palabras un ratón de biblioteca, puede ser porque (se queda callado unos minutos para ver la hora en su reloj) como lo había escrito anteriormente me gusta mucho leer, investigar y aprender ya que no les había mencionado que estudio Pedagogía en Historia en la Universidad Clamp que se encuentra en las afueras de Hong Kong ya hace 3 años y vivo en un Pent-house en el centro de la ciudad junto con Eriol así se llama mi primo.

Su padre fue primo lejano del mío y muy buenos amigos también, así que prácticamente nos criamos juntos desde niños ya que desgraciadamente los padres de Eriol fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando éramos muy chicos, mis padres lo adoptaron ya que el no tenia mas familiares y desde entonces que estamos juntos como una familia feliz.

Eriol Hiragisawa es una persona muy agradable, extrovertida y comunicativo siempre velando por todas las personas a su alrededor de hecho el estudia Leyes en la misma universidad.

Mis padres son dueños de la cadena hotelera mas importante y grande de toda China llamada "Estrella Naciente" que ya se ha expandido por muchas ciudades y países del extranjero, ellos siempre han estado muy ocupados (mirando un marco de fotos que tiene en el lado izquierdo del escritorio) viajando mucho pero siempre han sido unos padres presentes para Eriol y para mi, nunca han hecho alguna comparación entre los dos y como fui hijo único y mi fue muy bueno para mi compartir mi niñez con el (tomando un marco que tenia al costado derecho de su escritorio y observa una foto de ellos de pequeños… cuando de pronto de la puerta de la habitación le dicen: Shaoran ya es hora vamos! . el joven de mirada color miel se da vuelta diciéndole: tu sabes que no soy muy bueno para los eventos sociales

Pero hombre – dice el joven con mirada azul caminando hacia el, al llegar para y lo mira todavía no te haz vestido?

Shaoran deja el marco con la foto en su lugar (en el escritorio) y le dice: Eriol por favor ve tu (sonriéndole) Eriol solo mueve la cabeza contestándole: tu te aprovechas de mi Li cierto? (sonriendo) pero esta vez no te daré en el gusto, así que no me sonrías así y vístete.

Es que – decía el joven chino, Eriol yo no sirvo para esas cosas

El evento lo organiza la compañía de bomberos- decía Eriol serio, lo se – responde Shaoran, si (mirándolo) y también sabes que tienes que asistir en representación de tus padres, el joven chino solo lo observa y se para diciendo: esta bien (cerrando el notebook que esta sobre su escritorio) vamos

Una vez en el evento había mucho publico, muchos periodistas y hasta admiradoras, el capitán de la compañía de bomberos da un premio y un reconocimiento a mis padres (el cual recibo yo) por ser los principales benefactores (de ellos) ya que la verdad es que mi madre hace muchos beneficios y siempre junta donaciones con sus amigas de alta sociedad y mi padre los ayuda con fuertes cantidades de dinero anualmente para los gastos e imprevistos que pueden suceder, la verdad es que mis padres siempre ayudan al prójimo y eso es muy bueno ya que me siento orgulloso de ellos…

**continuara ...**


	2. Yo Parte II

"**Las Coincidencias No Existen**

**Solo Existe lo Inevitable"**

**Primer capitulo: "Yo" **

**Parte II**

Que te pereció el evento – decía Eriol mirándola

Muy bueno – sonríe una preciosa muchacha con mirada amatista, se ve que mucha gente aprecia a la familia Li

Si (sonriendo) bueno mis tíos son unas personas increíbles y buenos, de hecho son muy queridos también…. Eriol al terminar esas palabras comienza a mirar a su alrededor

Que buscas amor? – decía Tomoyo sonriendo

Es que desde hace un buen rato que no veo a Shaoran?

Eriol no debes de preocuparte, el joven con mirada azul solo observa a su novia con una mirada de ternura mientras que ella seguía hablando, tu sabes como es tu primo (lo mira) lo mas probable que en este momento debe estar dando un paseo (mirando a su alrededor) aparte los alrededores son muy bonitos por estos sectores

Pero tan tarde querida? – dice con un tono preocupado, aparte que el pent-house queda un poco retirado de acá

No seas paranoico Eriol Hiragisawa

Es que Tomoyo no es ser paranoico

Shaoran ya es grande y sabe cuidarse solo, el joven ingles solo la mira sin decir palabra, mi amor (coloca la mano en el rostro del joven) algunas veces pienso que eres muy sobre protector con el

Mi cielo (mirándola) tu no entiendes

Claro que te entiendo (sonriéndole) se lo que significa para ti la Familia Li y también se que tu eres como el hermano mayor de tu primo pero creo que algunas veces te pasas (riéndose)

Eriol solo sonríe y le da un beso a la muchacha pero en ese momento suena el celular del joven, el se separa de Tomoyo y saca su celular del vestón que en ese momento traía puesto… y contesta: Hiragisawa

Espero no interrumpir nada primo – digo yo

En donde se supone que estas (mirando a su novia) me tenías preocupado y… en ese momento interrumpo diciéndole: estoy bien Eriol solo que tú sabes que no me siento tan cómodo en lugares así, sacándome en ese momento la corbata (humita) del cuello

Lo se pero Shaoran dime en donde estas?

Voy camino al Pent-house, así que quédate tranquilo por que estoy bien – decía yo, ah y en el estacionamiento deje el Audi también

Lo dejaste (interrumpiendo) y en que te fuiste? – lo dice con un tono serio, Tomoyo que estaba junto a el le dice: Eriol acuérdate de lo que hablamos, el joven de mirada azul la observa diciéndole: si esta bien (tapando con su mano el celular para que así Shaoran no escuchara)

Eriol estas ahí? – dije yo que en ese momento había parado para esperar la luz verde y así cruzar hacia la vereda del frente

Si aquí estoy, solo te pido que te cuides por favor

Si primo no te preocupes (sonrió) despídeme de tu novia y nos vemos mañana

Claro no hay problema, nos vemos

Al cortar la comunicación con Eriol da la luz verde y cruzo, camino en dirección al edificio pero al pasar por un parque (que queda camino a mi casa) siento pena, una gran nostalgia que invade todo mi corazón, me detengo observando la entrada y no se por que razón entro a este parque comienzo a mirar a los alrededores y veo que hay bastantes arboles de cerezo de pronto me quedo estático mirando un puente que se encuentra en medio de este parque, se me hace familiar esta escena (moviendo mi cabeza) no se por que siento que ya había estado en este lugar y no solo eso es lo que siento también creo que estaba aquí con alguien mas.. ¿Pero con quien? De pronto en ese momento comienza a sonar mi celular y un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi ser, lo saco del bolsillo y antes de contestar muevo la cabeza diciendo por que me asusto si yo nunca e sido una persona asustadiza o miedosa son solo sensaciones sin sentido así que deslice la pantalla touch y conteste: aquí Li

Hijo mío – dice la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

Madre era usted! – digo suspirando

Estas bien tesoro? – pregunta mi madre un poco preocupada

Si madre lo estoy – empiezo a caminar en dirección a la entrada del parque para así salir hacia la calle y retomar mi camino

Que bueno mi amor, llamaba para saber como estaban y también tu padre me preguntaba por lo del evento de los bomberos

El evento estuvo muy bueno y asistieron muchas personas importantes bastante publico y la prensa, también les dieron un reconocimiento junto con un premio

Un premio? - dice la Señora Li, no era necesario si todo lo que hacemos en conjunto con tu padre es solo para ayudar no para buscar una recompensa

Yo también pienso lo mismo madre pero tu sabes (rio)

Si, es verdad pero cuéntame Shaoran como les ha ido a ustedes en la universidad?

Bien madre todo ha resultado muy bien, yo estoy con los exámenes y Eriol pronto comenzara con su primer caso

Que bueno hijo me alegro mucho que tu primo y tu se encuentren bien y Eriol se encuentra contigo ahora para poder saludarlo?

No el se quedo en el evento con su novia

Ah con la señorita Daidouji, ella es una muchacha muy dulce y agradable – decía Ieran Li

Si yo opino lo mismo pero lo que mas tiene que tener Tomoyo es paciencia para así poder soportar a mi primo (rio)

Hijo no digas eso Eriol es una muy buena persona

Madre no me malinterpretes se lo bueno que es, pero cambiando un poco el tema como están ustedes?

Nosotros bien hijo, solo que extrañándolos (suspira) solo espero que tu padre termine pronto con las negociaciones para así poder volver luego a China, con ustedes

Nosotros también los extrañamos y lo bueno de este viaje es que lo estas acompañando y también ayudando (sonrió) acuérdate que yo soy como mi padre

Si mi cielo eso es verdad a ninguno de ustedes les gustan los compromisos y eventos sociales

Así paso un poco el rato, luego de hablar por celular con mi madre me dirigí al edificio, tome el ascensor al ultimo piso pensando en lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás tratando de explicarme o encontrar un significado a lo que paso justo en ese instante se abren las puertas del ascensor, ingreso al pent-house, y miro mi muñeca derecha viendo la hora, ya eran como las 23:30 hrs de la noche así que me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos por un segundo y ahí todo comenzó…

**continuara...**


	3. Un Extraño Sueño Parte I

"**Las Coincidencias No Existen**

** Solo Existe lo Inevitable**"

**Segundo capitulo: "Un Extraño Sueño"**

**Parte I**

En donde estoy – decía pensando para mi mismo, camine descalzo en un largo camino siguiendo una luna llena muy hermosa, miro los alrededores y veo arboles? Entro a un gran parque, en el se ven muchos arboles de color rosa por todos lados ¿pero y estas flores que caen? miro el cielo y veo pétalos rosados cayendo en el camino observo que son muchos coloco mi mano dándola vuelta para que así caigan en mi palma ¿flores de cerezo? Lo único que se me viene a la mente en ese momento es una frase **SAKURA **… flores de Sakura, al pronunciar esas palabras despierto y por reflejo me siento en mi cama, miro mi reloj que tengo en la muñeca derecha y me fijo que son las cinco de la madrugada, me quede dormido con la ropa puesta, me levanto en dirección al baño llego ahí al lavamanos y doy el agua para mojarme la cara, ya que la tenia toda sudada, en ese momento digo Sakura en voz alta (muevo la cabeza) no se que significa es nombre ….

Así paso la madrugada y llego la hora de levantarme, me siento en la cama para estirar mis brazos y me paro para ir al baño a tomar una ducha, luego de bañarme tomo la toalla secándome el cuerpo y después de hacer eso la dejo en mi cintura, trato de acomodar mi pelo con mis manos ya que mi cabello era un poco revoltoso, me lavo los dientes y observo en el espejo mi imagen, de un joven con un buen cuerpo (gracias a los deportes) de contextura mediana, mis ojos son color miel y mi piel de color canela, me termino de arreglar en mi dormitorio y cuando estoy listo bajo en dirección a la cocina, al llegar ahí encuentro a Eriol en el comedor diario trabajando en su Laptop le dije bueno días y el me responde lo mismo, me sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja y me siento preguntándole ¿Qué es lo que haces tan concentrado? El me contesta: estoy ayudando al Profesor Frank con unos casos que tiene que defender en el juzgado la semana entrante al decir eso, el me mira con cara de duda y me pregunta ¿dormiste bien anoche? Esa pregunta me hizo acordar del sueño que tuve, el cual me hizo despertar en medio de la madrugada… Eh si le conteste.

Estas seguro Shaoran? – decía Eriol

Si estoy bien (lo mire) solo que tuve un sueño (tomando del vaso que tenia en mi mano)

Un sueño? - Me mira asombrado

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza un si y después de terminar con todo el jugo de naranja dejo el vaso en la mesa diciendo: si fue un sueño raro pero no hay nada de que preocuparse es solo un sueño, Eriol solo me observa diciendo bueno si tu lo dices primo, yo solo sonrió ¿nos vamos juntos a la universidad? Pregunte, el me mira ¿te iras conmigo en automóvil? Diciendo asombrado, si dejare a mí bebe en el estacionamiento. Mi primo sonríe moviendo la cabeza que raro será verte en auto (se ríe) por mi no hay problema que nos vayamos juntos pero primero tengo que recoger a Tomoyo (me mira) si no te molesta

No (moviendo mi cabeza) en lo absoluto

Bueno entonces – dice Eriol sonriendo y parándose, vámonos (cerrando su laptop)

A los minutos después salimos del estacionamiento de nuestro edificio en dirección al departamento de Tomoyo, ella nos esperaba en la entrada de su edificio así que me baje del asiento del copiloto y me senté atrás para que así ella se sentara al lado de mi primo. Tomoyo ingresa al vehículo sonriente y después de saludar a Eriol y a mi, me dice: Shaoran que extraño es verte en automóvil, mi primo se ríe y dice: lo mismo le dije yo querida, yo los miro y sonrió diciéndoles: "la verdad Tomoyo es que deje la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y preferí que hoy Eriol fuera mi chofer" al decir eso ella se ríe al igual que yo mientras que mi primo nos mira serio y dice: escúchame Shaoran mientras que no sea tu chofer por toda la semana yo no tengo ningún problema.

Eriol mi amor (mirándolo) Shaoran solo bromea

Si primo no seas tan grave – le dije yo mientras que el solo me mira por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo.

Así paso un poco el rato y nos dirigíamos a la universidad cuando Tomoyo no comenta que la semana entrante se realizaría un evento a beneficio, ella pertenece a un grupo de ayuda así que siempre están haciendo este tipo de cosas para así juntar dinero y recursos para los orfanatos y hospitales de la ciudad.

Me parece muy buena idea lo que quieren hacer querida – dice Eriol sonriendo, si quieres te puedo ayudar

Claro eso seria fabuloso (le toca la mano) toda ayuda es muy bien recibida amor (sonriendo) gracias y tu Shaoran que me dices (mirándome)

Si te puedo ayudar (la miro) lo hare Tomoyo

**continuara ...**


	4. Un Extraño Sueño Parte II

"**Las Coincidencias No Existen**

** Solo Existe lo Inevitable**"

**Segundo capitulo: "Un Extraño Sueño"**

**Parte II**

Ella sonríe y dice: bueno entonces les comentare de que se trata la fiesta de Blanco y Negro, Eriol escuchaba atentamente mientras que yo miraba por la ventana y sentí una sensación muy extraña que invadió todo mi cuerpo justo la que había sentido la noche de ayer no puede ser coincidencia dije yo moviendo la cabeza y pensando para mi mismo, miro nuevamente hacia afuera y veo ese parque, el mismo parque que visite anoche y el mismo de mis sueños que raro esto es un pensé pero en voz alta dije es un Deja Vu, los muchachos se voltean a verme y ahí recién me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la universidad.

Dijiste Deja Vu? Me pregunto Tomoyo con cara de curiosidad

Yo los miro con un poco de vergüenza ya que había hablado en voz alta y dije titubeando: eh creo que si

Shaoran – me dice Eriol mirándome, de verdad estas bien?

Si en serio muchachos (sonrió) no es nada, mi primo me mira fijamente con una cara de preocupación y de no creerme nada yo solo lo observaba tratando de disimular y Tomoyo dice: bueno (nos mira sonriendo y cambiando el tema) entonces quedamos en que van asistir a la fiesta!

Fiesta – digo yo y con cara de pregunta vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué fiesta?

Se nota que no estabas colocando atención primo

La fiesta de antifaces, la del evento – dice Tomoyo mirándome, la de Blanco y Negro

Yo solo seguía observándolos con cara de no entender nada de lo que hablaban en ese momento cuando Eriol dice: no te preocupes mí amor (mirando a la muchacha) yo le explico a mi primo lo que tratas de decir

Bueno (le da un beso) esta bien nos vemos después, claro – dice Eriol, que estés bien le dije yo, ella sonríe y sale del automóvil

¿Me explicaras? – le pregunto, el me mira y con una sonrisa me contesta (antes de bajarnos nosotros también del vehículo) Tomoyo cuenta contigo para que asistas a ese evento y antes de que le contestara nos bajamos del auto

le pregunte yo pero por que? (cerrando la puerta)

Por que así tu club de admiradoras asistirá también y se venderán todas las entradas obvio (me mira sonriendo con malicia) como van a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para estar cerca de ti.

Yo me quedo para adentro por el comentario de mi primo con todo mi rostro rojo y el se coloca a reír a carcajadas

¿pero por que te ríes? Le pregunte con un tono serio.

Me rio por que una me la debías y dos por que aun sigues avergonzándote por lo de "tu club de fans"

Eriol (muevo mi cabeza) no seas así, esta bien que te quieras vengar por lo de hace rato pero lo de las chicas (lo miro) que te apuesto que tu eres el presidente de ese club de fans solo para fastidiarme – le dije sonriendo

Shaoran por favor (riéndose) como se te ocurre que yo haría eso, de verdad ese club de fans fue hecho por tus admiradoras, es mas tu eres el tonto (mirándome) ahí en ese grupo existen muchas chicas que desearían estar contigo, deberías salir aunque sea con una Shaoran.

Yo solo lo observo serio sin decir ninguna palabra

No me mires así primo (moviendo la cabeza) yo no te entiendo eres joven, exitoso, de buena familia y posición económica ¿Cuál es el interés de no tener una novia o de salir con alguien?

Ese es un tema que por el momento no me importa, se que suena cursi o patético viniendo de una persona como yo pero la verdad es que aun no he conocido a la persona que me mueva el piso (lo miro) que me haga sentir mariposas en el estomago o de soñar con los ojos abiertos, así que no insistas por favor.

Eso lo dices por que has salido con un par de chicas en toda tu vida y no has intentado conocer a mas

Puede ser (mirándolo) que tengas razón, pero cuando llegue la indicada lo sabré y estaré con alguien

Eriol solo me sonríe diciendo ¿o acaso me vas a decir que todavía sueñas con ella?

¿Soñar con ella? – contesto un poco desconcertado que es lo que quiere decir mi primo con esas palabras

No me digas que no te acuerdas – me dice sonriente, yo muevo mi cabeza diciendo no se de que hablas

Para estudiar Pedagogía en Historia primito tienes (sonriéndome) muy poca retención de los sucesos importantes en tu cabeza

Yo solo lo miro pensando para mi mismo puede que tenga razón pero aun no entiendo a que se refería el, Eriol mira la hora de su reloj y me dice: bueno me tengo que ir ya que mis clases comienzan en cinco minutos mas empieza a caminar y cuando pasa por mi lado me toca el hombro diciéndome: nos vemos mas rato primo, Eriol – dije yo y el me contesta después terminamos nuestra conversación al decir eso se va y yo me quedo ahí parado con muchas dudas en mi cabeza y mirando como se iba en dirección a su salón.

**continuara...**

**gracias por leer este capitulo, acuérdense cualquier duda o sugerencia lo pueden escribir aquí o en el Facebook Saori Kinomoto Tsukino**

**y querida Kilalaselene lamento no haber podido contestar antes tus preguntas pero la verdad mi fic no tiene magia ni tampoco es una continuación a la historia original solo que si este cuento tiene mucha fantasía y hasta a veces será algo raro e imprevisto te invito a que lo leas para que salgas de las dudas y me des tus opiniones... y mas a delante saldrá por que Eriol protege tanto a Shaoran (aunque el joven de mirada azul se considera el hermano mayor de nuestro protagonista a si que lo menos que puede hacer es que sobreprotegerlo) un beso y un abrazo a la distancia...**


	5. Ella Parte I

" **Las Coincidencias No existen**

**Solo Existe lo Inevitable** "

**Tercer Capitulo: "Ella"**

**Parte I**

Por favor no lo dejes morir – decía una muchacha de unos veintitantos años de edad, vestida con un hermoso traje ceremonial y unos fuertes ojos de color jade, que sostenía el cuerpo de un joven que aun respiraba, ella no paraba de llorar y de gritar hacia la oscuridad, en ese momento de la misma oscuridad se escucha una voz grave que le dice: Princesa te advertí que nada de esto resultaría

No eso no es justo ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Por que el destino es cruel mi niña linda y el no quiere que seas feliz

El destino esa es una estupidez (gritando) por favor te lo ruego no lo dejes morir yo lo amo y si el no esta en esta vida yo ya no quiero existir – abrazando el cuerpo de ese joven que se encontraba a pasos de morir

Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar que el muera ese es su destino, el ya no pertenece a esta vida y nunca perteneció a la tuya así que debes dejarlo ir

No me rehusó ya te lo dije que si el muere yo me muero con el - dejando el cuerpo al lado, toma la daga que tiene el joven en su cintura y con ella en sus manos se levanta apuntándose al pecho

No hagas una locura, tu existencia en este mundo tiene un propósito Princesa y tienes que cumplir con tu misión

No me importa (llorando) el era lo único que me mantenía viva y con ganas de seguir en este mundo lleno de dolor, de rencor, de envidia y de personas crueles, frías, sin sentimientos y sin corazón. Ella estaba apunto de enterrar la daga en su corazón cuando de pronto escucha "Princesa no lo hagas"

Justo en ese momento despierto, abro mis ojos y me siento, veo que estoy en mi habitación y digo otra vez ese sueño, me toco la cara y me doy cuenta que estoy llorando. ¿Por qué me siento así? Me acuesto de nuevo tapándome hasta el cuello y observo al lado derecho de mi cama el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche que marca las cinco de la madrugada, siempre me despierto a la misma hora y con este vacío que invade mi corazón, decido dormir ya que en un par de horas sonaría mi despertador y empezaría con mi rutina diaria… volviendo otra vez a mi realidad.

Suena el despertador y saco mi brazo de la cama tratando de apagarlo, después de unos segundos lo logro, cierro y abro mis ojos tres veces mirando al cielo, al hacerlo la ultima vez me quedo mirando el techo efectivamente era el techo de mi habitación, me destapo y salgo de mi cama en dirección al baño, tomo una ducha de agua caliente y luego de unos veinte minutos salgo de mi dormitorio ya vestida, me dirijo a la cocina y abro el refrigerador y estoy sacando un yogurt cuando mira hacia la pared derecha y veo el reloj, cierro la puerta dándome cuenta que otra vez ya estaba atrasada para ir al trabajo así que me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta de mi departamento, salgo de ahí y llego a la calle, tomo un taxi y a los diez minutos después llego a la oficina, me instalo en mi escritorio pero antes dejo mi chaqueta junto con mi cartera en el perchero que se encuentra detrás de la puerta color rojo es una pequeña habitación, la cual algunas veces usamos como una mini cocina y esta al lado derecho de mi escritorio.

Justo en ese momento entra mi jefe, un joven alto con gafas, que en realidad más que mi jefe es mi amigo y consejero, aparte que es profesor en mi universidad.

Si es verdad (me quedo callada unos minutos y digo para mi misma) se me olvidaba que no les he dicho como me llamo: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y estoy por cumplir 21 años, trabajo medio tiempo en la consulta del Profesor Yukito Tsukishiro, estudio en la Universidad de Tokio y estoy en mi ultimo año de Psicología, ya que en la Secundaria tome unos cursos avanzados y también unos adelantados y como siempre me ha ido bien en los estudios desde Primaria me promovieron y logre eximirme de algunos cursos así que entre con 17 años cumplidos a la universidad, me gusta mucho mi carrera ya que es bueno escuchar y ayudar a los demás con sus problemas y así no pensar en los míos…

Querida Sakura (me sonríe)

Buenos Días jefe – dije yo

Ya habíamos hablado de ese tema o no! (mirándome)

Si lo se, pero estoy trabajando para ti

Sakura me estas ayudando – dice con un tono de amabilidad, así que sácate de la cabeza que soy tu jefe

Bueno (le sonrió) mientras que no estemos con pacientes

Okey (moviendo su cabeza) como tú digas, pero cambiando el tema ¿tengo alguna cita para esta mañana?

Si – digo, tienes hora con la señora Ming a las 9:30

Ah (mirando su reloj) para eso falta un poco mas de 40 minutos, yo solo afirmo con mi cabeza un si, entonces – dice el sonriéndome acompáñame a tomarnos unos capuchinos (mostrando una bolsa que en su interior tenia dos cafes)

¿Qué? – dije yo asombrada, el solo sigue sonriendo y camina hacia su oficina, lo que escuchaste

Es que – dije titubeado y con un poco de vergüenza, tú sabes que no es necesario

Se que no alcanzaste a tomar desayuno así que (sonriéndome) no acepto un no como respuesta

Yo solo observo su semblante, el de una persona alegre y muy amable ya que el siempre me ayudado y me a brindado su cariño como el de un hermano mayor, así que decidí seguirlo, una vez a dentro en la oficina de Yukito tenia un gran sofá largo y aterciopelado de color rojo al costado derecho se encuentra su escritorio de color caoba con tres sillas, yo me siento al frente de el quedándome callada por unos segundos y mirando mis manos que en ese momento tenia sobre mis piernas, Yukito me dice: ¿dormiste mal otra vez? (pasándome el capuchino) yo solo lo miro muy fijamente y sonríe diciéndome: tu sabes que te conozco desde muy pequeña y se que algo te sucede, el me mira directamente a los ojos ¿tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?

La verdad es que – digo yo, es uno de los mismos que e tenido desde que tengo uso de razón

¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No yo – me quedo callada

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, (mirándome) ante todo somos amigos

Es que – me coloco a llorar, no es solo el sueño mi problema, es mi vida entera la que me pesa, siento (lo miro) un vacío tan grande en mi corazón, me siento con una soledad infinita y por si fuera poco siento que esta no es mi vida…

**continuara...**


	6. Ella Parte II

" **Las Coincidencias No existen**

**Solo Existe lo Inevitable** "

**Tercer Capitulo: "Ella"**

**Parte II**

El solo me escucha como un buen amigo y doctor analizando en silencio una a una mis palabras mientras me desahogo, desde lo sucedido con mis padres y mi hermano mi vida cambio por completo – dije, si (sonrió) tuve una familia mis tíos y mi prima Tomoyo, pero no fue el mismo sentimiento que yo sentía (suspiro) que yo tenia cuando mi familia estaba viva y no sabes cuanto me duele no haber podido hacer algo para evitar ese maldito accidente.

Eso no fue tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Sakura (me mira) por favor deja de mortificarte con eso (pasándome un pañuelo)

Tú no entiendes Yukito, (mirándolo) yo lo vi en un sueño, vi que el avión se iba a estrellar con ellos adentro pero que hice yo (moviendo mi cabeza) nada. Me quede callada al decir esas palabras mirando mis manos

Sakura tenias 11 años ¿Qué ibas hacer? (mirándome) tu crees que te hubieran creído o se hubieran quedado aquí, abajo del avión con nosotros

No – le conteste yo con un tono firme, nadie sabia de mis visiones, de mis sueños o premoniciones solo tu (mirándolo serio) para mi ese Don a sido una maldición

¿Tú crees que tu Don a sido una maldición?

Y que mas puede ser aparte de eso, en vez de ayudar a mis seres queridos, en vez de hacer todo lo posible para que se quedaran junto a mi (me seco las lagrimas con el pañuelo que tenia en mi mano) de que me sirvió ese Don que tu dices (mirándolo enojada) si me a quitado todo lo yo quería, todo lo que yo e amado

Sakura, mi niña el destino algunas veces no nos juega una buena pasada (mirándome) pero créeme que esta vez será diferente ya que el quiere que tu seas feliz

El destino – sonrió irónicamente moviendo mi cabeza ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

Por que después de sufrir tanto, de derramar tantas lágrimas te mereces ser feliz y créeme que lo más probable es que lo seas (me sonríe)

Yo solo lo mire sin decir palabras nuevamente secándome las lágrimas hasta que dije: ¿Y los sueños? ¿Mis visiones y Premoniciones?

Acuérdate que también te he dicho que esos sueños y premoniciones tienen un significado

Significado… ¿Pero para que? Si cuando necesite que fueran útiles no me sirvieron – lo dije con un tono nostálgico

Todo tiene un propósito Sakura, con tu Don puedes ayudar a las personas (mirándome)

¿Ayudar a las demás personas?

Claro puedes ayudar a las personas que te rodean (me sonríe) como cuando lo hiciste conmigo

Al decir eso Yukito recordé que hace un par de años atrás, de hecho yo aun vivía en Tomoeda con mis tíos, Yukito estaba por graduarse de la Universidad de Tokio y un día nos encontramos en el parque de la ciudad, conversamos de las cosas de la vida, hasta cuando me comento que se había ganado una Beca para seguir con la Maestría en el extranjero, el estaba muy emocionado con esa gran noticia ya que solo fueron dos personas en todo el país que recibieron ese premio, al contarme todo eso yo también estaba muy feliz por el, por sus logros y capacidades así que le di un abrazo de felicitaciones.

Al hacerlo sentí una sensación muy extraña, la definí en ese momento como de miedo, de temor que invadió todo mi cuerpo por completo, de pronto tuve una visión de Yukito, imágenes que avanzaron por mi mente, el se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tokio cuando de pronto se escucha mucho ruido y una gran colisión, ventanales romperse, escombros por todos lados y mucha sangre, gritos y llantos de las personas que estaban ahí, me separe de Yukito muy bruscamente, el me miro preocupado diciendo: ¿Sakura que pasa, estas temblando?

Yukito – le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, por favor no puedes ir, debes creerme (mirándolo) algo malo ocurrirá el día en que viajes, en el aeropuerto

El me mira asombrado y solo me dice: Sakura cálmate, respira hondo, yo aun seguía diciendo que no fuera hasta que se me nublo la vista y me desmaye.

¿Estas recordando cuando viste mi muerte? – me dice Yukito haciendo que con sus palabras volviera a la realidad, yo lo miro y asiento con mi cabeza

El comienza hablar y me dice: El día que sucedió eso te desmayaste (mirándome) al decirme esas palabras te cargue en mis brazos y te lleve a la casa de tu tía Sonomi, tus tíos no estaban ya que a esa hora se encontraban en la empresa, solo estaba la servidumbre y Tomoyo, te dejamos en tu habitación y por recomendación del doctor de cabecera de los Daidouji solo te dejamos dormir ya que el asocio el desmayo a estrés juvenil, por tu edad (aun seguía mirándome) no despertaste en tres largos días y mientras dormías yo tenia que viajar, me fui en dirección al aeropuerto un poco apenado ya que no pude despedirme de ti, pero antes de llegar escuche tus palabras en mi cabeza (mirándome) te lo juro al escuchar "No vayas por favor" el taxi en que viajaba se detuvo como por arte de magia, cuando el motor partió, de pronto estábamos en tremendo taco (moviendo la cabeza) que ni yo mismo me lo explico, al final no alcance a llegar, para mi suerte o mas bien dicho gracias a ti, ya que si lo hubiera hecho yo ya no estaría aquí.

Yukito yo… dije mirándolo muy apenada

Tu visión fue cierta ya que ese día un avión que iba a despegar de la pista no alcanzo hacerlo y choco con la sala de espera del aeropuerto, muriendo entre treinta a cuarenta personas, gracias a ti querida Sakura yo estoy vivo (sonriéndome) así que no quiero escuchar mas de tu boca que ese maravilloso Don que tienes sea una maldición ya que como me ayudaste a mi puedes hacerlo con las demás personas.

Yo no se que decir – dije yo, puede que sea un Don extraordinario y que sirva para ayudar a las demás personas con sus vidas como dices tu (lo Miro) pero esa es una gran responsabilidad con la cual no quiero cargar (me paro mirándolo) apenas puedo cargar con la mía Yukito, así que lo siento, empiezo a caminar cuando el me toma del brazo y dice: Sakura espera, yo me quedo mirándolo y nuevamente sentí lo mismo que esa vez, solo que ahora era diferente…

Lo vi en un bosque muy hermoso con un traje muy extraño, en su mano derecha tenia un báculo largo y blanco que en la punta tenia forma de estrella, el tenia su pelo y su barba muy largos, el miraba hacia el frente a dos personas que se encontraban en un puente, del cielo caían pétalos de color rosa pero por mas que trataba de mirar hacia el puente no podía divisar quienes eran

Sakura estas bien – me dice Yukito moviéndome de los hombros, yo solo lo miro derramando unas lagrimas que creo que eran del sentimiento de la felicidad al ver esa imagen que por alguna razón se me hacia muy familiar.

Sakura dime algo por favor y no te quedes sin decir nada – seguía moviendo de mis hombros

Si (moviendo mi cabeza) si estoy bien – le dije, no te preocupes, creo que ahora estas visiones las manejo mejor que años atrás, Yukito me mira sonriente y soltándome me dice: que bueno que estas bien (me sonríe) me estabas preocupando ¿Pero que fue lo que viste?

Yo solo lo mire secándome las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y el me dice: ¿No me digas que viste mi muerte otra vez?

No (moviendo mi cabeza) esto mas que una premonición fue como ver un recuerdo de otra vida, de otro presente, la verdad no entiendo (mirándolo) el significado

¿Un recuerdo de otra vida? – me dice asombrado ¿Pero que fue lo que viste?

Te vi a ti (lo sigo mirando) con un especie de traje, como una capa azul larga y en tu mano derecha tenias un báculo que en la punta tenia forma de estrella y tu cabello con tu barba eran muy largas

¿Yo? – riéndose, estas segura que era yo

Si eras tu (asiento con mi cabeza) estabas en un bosque mirando a una pareja que se encontraban en un puente, el me mira atentamente y me pregunta ¿Y viste quienes eran?

No – digo yo (moviendo mi cabeza) no los pude ver, solo que (me quedo callada unos segundos y digo) perdón pero me siento un poco sofocada así que iré al baño a refrescarme

Claro no te preocupes ve pero (mirándome) si te sientes mal te vas ya? (sonriéndome) sin poner excusas

Yo solo muevo mi cabeza diciendo: si no te preocupes si me siento mal te avisare, Salí del despacho en dirección al baño, mientras que Yukito que aun se encontraba en su oficina camina hacia la ventana y mirando por ella dice: Querida Sakura ya estas comenzando a recordar (moviendo su cabeza) aunque sea por mis recuerdos, pronto lo harás a través de los tuyos, ¿Pero si llego la hora de ver el pasado entonces eso quiere decir que el también lo hace?

**continuara...** **S.K.T**


	7. Un Encuentro Extraño I

" **Las Coincidencias No existen**

**Solo Existe lo Inevitable** "

**Cuarto Capitulo: "Un Encuentro Extraño"**

**Parte I**

Al pasar mañana y salir de la oficina me dirigí a la Universidad, al llegar a la puerta me encontré con una persona Un Tanto Extraña que se encontraba bloqueando la puerta, parecía perdida, me acerque a el y le pregunte ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? … la persona solo me ignoro por completo y como yo no tengo mucha paciencia (que digamos) insiste por ultima vez y con un tono serio le pregunte de nuevo ¿Necesitas ayuda? Pero obviamente era de imaginarse que me ignoraría **otra vez, **decidí seguir mi camino y tratar de pasar por su lado pero al hacerlo, esta persona se movió también y me adelanto rozando mi brazo, de pronto sentí una sensación de dolor, de pena, de decepción, de rabia, de soledad, de frustración eran muchos sentimientos negativos que tenia ese joven pero el que mas me marco fue el de un tremendo vacío que invadió todo mi ser, me quede helada observando a ese muchacho que camino en dirección a la Facultad de Historia, había un aura negra que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, lo único que hice fue seguirlo, sin pensarlo dos veces camine detrás de el sin perderlo de vista ya que había ingresado al edificio, se ven muchas personas por los alrededores, así que se me hizo un poco mas difícil seguirlo por las escaleras.

Al llegar al ultimo piso no lo encontré, mire por todos los lados y fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, camine hacia el final del corredor encontrando una puerta, la abrí y lo vi justo parado en la cornisa de la azotea, sentí un miedo tremendo y corrí hasta el , jalándolo del brazo lo baje cayendo los dos al techo del edificio (en la azotea) no me explicaba lo sucedido o de donde obtuve esa fuerza para jalarlo ya que su contextura es mas gruesa y musculosa que la mía le dije: ¿Te encuentras bien? Y el seguía sin contestarme.

Me trate de sentar mirándolo pero no había caso el estaba totalmente ido, el se sentó como por inercia y solo miraba el suelo… yo solo movía mi cabeza observándolo y frunciendo mi ceño, suspire pensando **que esto solo me podía pasar a mi.**

De pronto el cielo tomo un color oscuro y las nubes ahora eran de color negro, yo no sabia que hacer con este muchacho, solo sentía una gran impotencia y justo en ese instante sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta que la vi.

Una figura vestida de negro por completo y en sus manos tenia un pergamino que brillaba, estaba parada al lado de este joven, yo solo la mire y pestañe varias veces para ver si lo que veía en ese momento era real o no ¿Era la muerte? Pensé para mi misma cuando ella me miro y sonriendo dijo: no, no lo soy (solo podía ver una blanca sonrisa en el rostro todo cubierto por la capucha negra que tenia esa figura) hace tanto tiempo que nadie me miraba así (mirándome) como lo haces tu.

¿Qué? – dije pensando con cara de asombro ¿Cómo puede leer mis pensamientos?

La figura sonríe nuevamente y me dice: puedo hacer eso y mucho más.

Entonces – dije en voz alta, si no eres la Muerte ¿Quién eres?

Soy la mano derecha de ella, estoy aquí para llevármelo (apuntando el joven que esta sentado en el suelo)

¿Pero por que? – dije asombrada.

Por que el así lo quiere – dice mirándome y mostrándome el pergamino que tenia en sus manos, el desea con todas sus fuerzas irse de este mundo y por eso me llamo.

Pero tu no puedes hacer eso – dije seria.

Claro que puedo hacerlo (Mirándome) por generaciones se ha dicho que la Muerte es el final de la Vida, pero te haz preguntado alguna vez si cuando dejas de pertenecer a este mundo (moviendo sus manos) al de los vivos y te encuentras en el mundo de los muertos… eso no es vivir también.

¿Cómo? – dije yo asombrada ya que en ese momento me estaba parando.

Lo que escucho, después de la Vida existe la Muerte, que en un punto de vista distinto y diferente es lo mismo que la Vida… solo que la diferencia es que ya no perteneces al mundo terrenal si no al espiritual.

Okey esta bien, (mirándola fijamente) todo lo que dices suena lógico pero aun no entiendo (muevo mi cabeza) por que ese joven quiere que te lo lleves.

El a sufrido mucho por un amor traicionero y no vio otra salida que llamarme (tocándole la cara con su mano derecha)

Pero eso lo encuentro estúpido, ¿Por qué llegar a ese extremo? El de querer llegar al final de su existencia.

**continuara...** **S.K.T**


	8. Un Encuentro Extraño II

" **Las Coincidencias No existen**

**Solo Existe lo Inevitable** "

**Cuarto Capitulo: "Un Encuentro Extraño"**

**Parte II**

Querida Sakura, tú más que nadie sabe el dolor que se siente al haber perdido a un ser querido, a alguien valioso e importante (mirándome) y en esos momentos piensas que no hay ninguna alternativa.

Yo solo la miraba con mucha atención y también con mucho asombro ya que sabía mi nombre.

¿Acaso no te acuerdas que nosotros ya nos conocíamos?

¿Conocernos? No tu – dije titubeando, estas equivocado.

En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que lo que me dices no es cierto, tu me llamaste hace un par de años atrás, (mirándome) cuando paso el accidente con tu familia, tu te encontrabas sola, sin ninguna salida y lo único que querías, que deseabas era haber estado junto a ellos en ese avión, vine a verte muchas veces, cuando me invitabas a tu habitación, hasta que un día dejaste de hacerlo, cuando aceptaste el apoyo y la ayuda de las personas que te quieren y que siempre han estado a tu lado.

Eso no es verdad (grite) yo nunca hubiera querido hacer eso, yo amo mi vida con toda mi alma y este hermoso mundo al que pertenezco.

No digo lo contrario – dice sonriendo, se que amas tu vida y que tu estas en este mundo con un propósito

Un propósito ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Acaso no te haz preguntado ¿Por qué tienes visiones del pasado? ¿Esos sueños o premoniciones? O ahora mismo me ves y estas hablando conmigo.

No entiendo yo… (Tomándome la cabeza)

Paso a paso comprenderás por que estas en este mundo y precisamente ahora… solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Yo solo miraba el suelo moviendo la cabeza, no entendía esas palabras aparte se parecían un poco a lo que esta mañana conversaba con Yukito.

Se que no entiendes a que me refiero pero bueno créeme (sonriendo) que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos y conversemos, así que por ahora eso es lo único que tienes que saber Sakura mientras que yo tengo que terminar con mi labor.

Espera detente (la mire) por favor yo lo puedo ayudar – dije y pensé para mi ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Claro (sonríe irónicamente) y me puedes decir como piensas hacer eso.

Como lo hicieron conmigo (camine hacia el joven y me agache quedando frente a frente con el) por favor escúchame – dije mirando directamente a sus ojos, le tomo las manos y cerré mis ojos… de pronto me encontré en alguna parte de la subconsciente del joven, era un lugar oscuro y frio, el estaba sentado en un rincón tomándose las rodillas con sus brazos y su rostro entre sus piernas, me acerque a el, me agache y le dije: ¿Te encuentras bien? Y el me miro diciendo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Me llamo Sakura y vine ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme? – dice el y con un tono serio me contesta rápidamente, yo no necesito tu ayuda, yo solo quiero dejar de existir.

¿Pero por que dices eso? Acaso no te gusta el mundo en que vivimos, ver el sol todas las mañanas, escuchar a los pájaros, amar a tus seres queridos y lo más importante no amas tu propia vida.

Para mi ya no tiene caso ni importancia lo que me estas diciendo, solo quiero irme de este mundo y poder olvidarme de todo.

No puede ser que seas tan egoísta – le dije enojada.

El joven me mira con cara de asombro al decirle esas palabras con un tono de enfado y frunciendo mi ceño… Tu no estas solo en esta vida, tienes muchas personas hermosas a tu alrededor, que te quieren y que te apoyan, que les preocupas (le tomo la cara con mis manos y diciéndole en un tono de tristeza) y que se quedaran muy tristes si tomas esa decisión.

Yo – dice el joven mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no quiero hacer esto pero me siento perdido y no veo otra salida.

¿Salida? (parándome) siempre hay una créeme, aunque se vea todo negro (sonrió) siempre va a ver una pequeña lucecita brillando al final del camino.

El muchacho se para al frente de mi cuando yo decía esas palabras, ven conmigo y veras que lo que te digo es verdad (mostrándole mi mano sonrió) **"Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien"**

El me mira y sonríe tomándome la mano, al hacer eso volvimos a la realidad, abro mis ojos y estoy en la misma posición sentada viendo que el joven se encuentra inconsciente a mí lado sujetando mi mano derecha.

Miro hacia el costado y veo que ella aun estaba parada ahí, solo me sonrió y me dijo: "hasta la próxima vez Sakura"… desapareció y el cielo volvió hacer de color celeste y las nubes de color blanco, el joven comienza a reaccionar y me mira sentándose muy sonriente diciendo: "Gracias" yo solo lo mire y sonreí diciendo: "No hay de que".

Mi nombre es Kent – dándome la mano, Kent Phillips.

Mucho gusto joven Phillips – dije

Kent – dice el interrumpiéndome.

Yo solo sigo sonriendo y le dije: soy Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.

**continuara... S.K.T.**


End file.
